


Moir Coffee

by elly_writes18



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Others Mentioned - Freeform, barista! scott, business owner! scott, coffee shop AU, kind of, student! tessa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elly_writes18/pseuds/elly_writes18
Summary: Tessa starts to study in Scott's coffee shop, they later discover that they have some mutual friends in common.. but they have a common past too.No angst here. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one-shot I've ever written. I hope you enjoy, please excuse any mistakes! For the sake of the fic, the ages of some characters differ from their real age but are not actually mentioned.

Tessa sighed as she sat down into the chair in Moir Coffee – a charming coffee shop just down the street from her apartment. It wasn't even noon and she was already exhausted; with the holidays coming up, she had an abundance of exams and due dates coming up – not to mention everything after the holidays.

She had to admit she was happy with her pick though, Moir Coffee was charming, with big windows, white walls with exposed brick, greenery hanging from the wooden beams, comfortable chairs and couches, and big enough tables for students to use. Not to mention, it was filled with the aroma of coffee and fresh pastries. As she waited for the barista to make her coffee and heat her pain au chocolate, she took her sketchbook and laptop out of her bag, setting them both on the table in front of her.

Just as she opened her moodboard document, the barista set her almond milk latte and pain au chocolat in front of her.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“No problem, enjoy,” the man replied, smiling softly before he turned around and walked back to the counter. She couldn't help but take in his appearance; shaggy brown hair, toned shoulders, a flour stain on the back of his jeans, maybe two or so inches taller than her. Cute.

She looked away and started eating her pastry. As soon as she's finished, she puts her plate to the side and starts working on her sketches, her project for her design class wasn't due until after her Christmas break, but she found it to be relaxing to be able to draw instead of studying for any of her psychology classes without feeling guilty about not getting schoolwork done, since she was still doing schoolwork.

Before she knew it, an hour had passed, her coffee cup was empty, she had two sketches done, and the coffee shop had completely different people it in than it did an hour ago. Sighing, she got up and took the plate and coffee cup to the counter.

“Hey, thanks for bringing those up,” the cute man behind the counter said. “Can I get you a refill or anything?”

“It's really not a problem,” Tessa replied, “I'd love another almond milk latte, thanks.”

“No problem, I'll bring it over as soon as it's ready.”

“Thank you,” Tessa smiled before walking back to her seat in the corner.

She doesn't even know how much time has passed when she starts packing up her books and laptop, satisfied with how much work she did, and absolutely starving. Getting so much done definitely means she's ordering Chinese for dinner today.With all her belongings in her bag, she went up to the counter, empty coffee cup in hand, to pay.

She puts the cup on the counter just as the same man from earlier walks up to it from his side.

“Thank you so much for everything today, how much do I owe you?”

“Well, considering you've been the nicest customer today, not to mention you left your table spotless, $7.50,” he says.

Tessa giggles in response, handing him a a $10 bill, “keep the change.”

“No, I couldn't,” the man responded.

“If you give it back to me, I'll just throw it into the tip jar, which I'm pretty sure is only for you, since you're the only one here today, and I saw you eating cake between serving customers,” Tessa tells him boldly, a grin gracing her face.

“Okay, okay, thank you!” He laughed.

“No, problem, I'll see you again,” she replied. “Have a good night.”

“You too.”

It was another couple of days before Tessa had the chance to go to Moir Coffee again, but as soon as she did, she knew the few days without the delicious coffee was worth it, because as soon as she walked through the door, she was greeted by the friendly face of the of the man who she's pretty sure is the owner.

“You're back,” he said in greeting.

“Glad to be, although university kept me away longer than I intended,” Tessa told him.

“A shame, it's nice to see you again though,” he replied, “What can I get you today?”

“Can I have a vanilla latte with almond milk and a piece of chocolate cake please?”

“You can of course, I'll bring them right over,” he replied.

“Thank you,” Tessa said to him before making her way to an empty table.

“You're welcome.”

It's only two or so minutes before he brings her her coffe and cake, and Tessa is so grateful. She noticed strawberries decorating the plate, and a folded napkin underneath the fork. Being the perfectionist she is, she picked it up to put in on the table, but then she noticed there was something written on it. “I hope you're not allergic to strawberries, Scott.” _Scott._

Tessa tried to do some work, she really did, but her mind hept drifting to Scott. She glanced towards the counter and she him making a coffee order, not surprising really, but he worked so methodically. She noticed how it relaxed her to watch him do his thing. She looked away quickly, before he caught her looking at him. Sighing, she opened her laptop and started to work on some notes for her social psychology class.

After some time, she saw Scott coming towards her table out of the corner of her eye, so she strategically placed her sketchbook on the able so he would see her name on the cover.

“Hey, you okay if I take these off your hands?” He gestures to her empty mug and plate with his hand.

“Yeah, of course! Sorry, I must have gotten more engrossed in this than I thought,” Tessa replied, looking up at him. She spied him looking at the sketchbook, and a smile graced her lips.

“Oh it's fine, I figured it would be easier for you to have them out of the way, _Tessa,_ ” Scott told her.

“Thanks, you're probably right, knowing myself, they would probably end up on the floor anyway.” Scott barked out a laugh at that. “But I have to admit, that was easily the best chocolate cake I ever had, it reminds me of one I had at a birthday party as a kid.”

“I'll be sure to pass that to my mom, it's her recipe,” Scott replied. “I'm glad you enjoyed it though, it was my first time making it for the shop.”

“You should make it more often then,” Tessa winked.

“Maybe I will,” he smirked and walked away.

The shop was quiet when Tessa began packing up, not that she's surprised, the sun was starting to set and the temperature was dropping. Scott smiled at her as she came up to the counter.

“Leaving already?” Scott teased.

“Unfortunately, but I want to get home before I freeze out there,” Tessa laughed.

“Freeze to death? In Montreal? Never.” His sarcastic laugh made Tessa laugh even more.

“Yeah yeah, I'm a cold blooded Canadian, sue me,” she deadpanned. “I used to wear too-big mittens to my skating lessons when I was little.”

Scott laughed. “Ice rinks are cold, that's for sure,” he agreed.

“Anyway, I really should get going” Tessa sighed. “How much do I owe you?”

Scott looked at her bill, “$8 please.”

As he handed Tessa her change, he picked up a paper pastry bag. “Here, I don't want it to go to waste, and you seemed to enjoy the piece earlier.”

“What about you?” Tessa asked him.

“Eh, I don't have much of a sweet tooth,” Scott admitted.

“Thank you, Scott,” Tessa said as she dropped the change he gave her into the tip jar.

He saw Tessa shiver as she made her way to the door.

“Wait!” He called out. Grabbing the scarf from the little closet for his personal belongings, he made his way over to her.

“What is it?” Tessa asked.

“Here,” he handed her the scarf awkwardly. “So you don't get sick.”

“That's very sweet of you Scott, but won't you get cold?”

“My car is just around the corner, I'll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Tessa seemed reluctant, biting her lip.

“I'm sure. I'm pretty certain you have exams and assignments, and being sick won't do you any good.”

“Thank you, I'll give it back to you next time I'm in. Have a good night Scott, and thank you for the extra cake.”

With that, she made her way out the door as she wrapped the scarf around her neck.

Scott pulled the door closed and locked it, smiling to himself. It's been more than a few months since he allowed himself to look at someone that way. He had to admit though, he felt like he already knew Tessa from somewhere, but he couldn't place it. He didn't let it occupy his mind for too long though, he hand a shop to clean.

During her short walk home, Tessa couldn't help but notice how amazing Scott's scarf smelled; a combination of coffee and pastries and the remnants of some sort of cologne.

“Hey Kait, I'm home!” Tessa called out as she walked into the apartment.

“Hey! We're in the living room, there's takeout for you in the kitchen,” comes Kaitlyn's reply.

Tessa looks into the living room to see Kaitlyn and Andrew cuddled up on the couch watching a movie. “Hey Andrew, what do I owe you for the takeout?”

“Hey Tess, it's fine, don't worry about it,” comes his reply.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. No worries.”

“Thanks,” Tessa grinned, hanging up her jacket and Scott's scarf.

She grabbed the takeout container off the kitchen counter, and went to the living room to join Kaitlyn and Andrew.

As she sat down on the chair, she stuffed her mouth with the noodles in the container, completely content with what her friends ordered for her. “How did your exam go Kait?”

“Oh it was fine, not as bad I was expecting to be honest,” Kaitlyn told her. “Did you get any extra work done today?”

“Yeah, probably too much for my own good, but we know I won't change,” Tessa laughed.

After a while, Andrew begins to speak. “So Tess, I decided to hold a little get-together with a few friends of mine, you probably know most of them already, at my apartment before you and Kait head home for the holidays, it'll be after both of you finish your exams, so there's no need to worry about that, and you're more than welcome to join us.”

“Really? Thanks,” Tessa replied, thinking about it. It would be great to see Chiddy and Jeremy again, Kaetlyn too. “I'd love to.”

“Great! I'll let you know more details as soon as I know them,” Andrew ĺaughed.

It was probably only another two or so hours before Andrew went home, and as Kaitlyn walked back into the living room, she had a smug look on her face.

“What's up with the face?” Tessa asked.

“Oh just wondering,” Kaitlyn paused as she sat down next to her, “who owns that scarf hanging up with your jacket?” she teased.

“Oh,” Tessa was dumbstruck. “It's Scott's.”

“And who is this Scott, Tess?” Kaitlyn asked gently.

Tessa sighed quietly. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Kaitlyn, she did, but a part of her was still worried, especially after what happened with Matthew a few months ago. “He owns Moir Coffee, the little cafe down the street. I've been there a few times to study, and when I was leaving, I think I was the I last customer to leave, he pretty much ran over to me as I opened the door to give me the scarf so I wouldn't get sick,” Tessa blushed, looking at her hands.

“Sounds like he's fond of you, Tess,” Kait replied softly. “I know you already know this, but it's okay to like someone that way, not everyone is like Matthew.”

“I know, a part of me is still a little scared though,” Tessa said quietly. “He's really handsome though, and he gave me an extra piece of cake for free,” she admitted.

“Tess, you'll be okay, you don't need to do anything you aren't comfortable with.”

Tessa nods. “He makes really good coffee Kait,” she bursts into a bout of giggles.

In the past two weeks, Tessa's life has been a blur, between studying for exams and working on assignments for her classes, and chatting with Scott – she gave him her number on a piece of paper one evening before she went home and the two have been texting whenever they got the chance. Not to mention, with exams over, it was time for Andrew's get-together. She checked her outfit a quick once over before she pulled on her cream trench coat. For tonight, she settled on a pair of medium-wash ripped jeans, a camel coloured turtle-neck sweater and some brown combat boots. Happy with her choice, she buttoned up her jacket and wrapper her scarf around her neck. As she headed out the door, she grabbed her bag and her travel mug.

“Fancy seeing you here, and without textbooks too,” Scott laughed in greeting.

“I know, I know, shocking right?” Tessa giggled. “My last exam was yesterday so, I figured I'd give myself a break.”

“Well. You definitely deserve one,” Scott agreed. “What can I get you tonight?”

“Can I just have a hot chocolate with a shot of espresso in this?” She asked, handing him the travel mug.

“Of course,” he saw her taking out her wallet, “no need Tess, it's on the house tonight.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me Tess,” Scott replied. “You look really nice,” he added shyly.

“Thank you,” Tessa blushed. As she took her travel mug from him, her fingers brushed his, causing both of them to blush. “Happy holidays Scott.”

“You too, T,” Scott smiled.

By the time Tessa arrived at Andrew's apartment, her hot drink was gone. When she knocked, she was greeted with Patrick's smiling face.

“Tessie!” He yelled. “It's so good to see you!” Before she knew what was happening, she was swept up into Patrick's arms in a big hug.

“Hi Chiddy, it's so good to see you too!” Tessa mumbled into his neck.

“Tessa's here!” Yelled Jeremy, practically running out of the living room. He swept her up into his arms. “Hi Tessie,” he kissed her head.

“Hi,” she managed to get out while laughing. “It's been too long.”

“It has,” the two said in unison.

“Andrew ran out to pick up a couple of last minute bits, and to pick up Kait, he should be here soon. I'm pretty sure he said one more person is meant to come over,” Chiddy informed her as he hung up her trench coat. “KO and Liz are in the living room.”

“Oh, okay,” Tessa hummed, “I'll go grab some wine and join them, it's been way too long since we saw each other.”

After pouring herself a glass of wine, Tessa joined Kaetlyn and Liz in the living room. While the trio talked, Kaitlyn and Andrew arrived, carrying two full grocery bags of snacks.

“I smell cookies!” Liz exclaimed, jumping off the couch and sending Kaet and Tessa into another bout of giggles.

“Oy! Those cookies are the reason I'm late,” Kaitlyn laughed, “Give them a few more minutes to cool, please!”

Liz pouted and made her way to the kitchen anyway, presumingly to pour herself another glass of wine.

Being the good friends they are, Tessa and Kaet got up to help get the snacks ready.

Maybe an hour later, Tessa's cheeks hurt from laughing. After an eventful game of truth or dare, where Jeremy dared her to eat a potato chip with icing on it (not recommended) and Liz fell off the couch laughing when Chidy tried to do a handstand, they decided to start a movie in the background while they continued to chat and catch up. With her glass empty, and the snacks on the table nearly gone, Tessa got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing the bags of potato chips and peanuts, she filled the bowls up and threw the rubbish away. As she walked back to the living room with her drink, there was a knock at the door. Knowing the rest of the gang probably didn't hear it, she made her way to the door to open it. Nothing could have prepared her for who was on the other side.

“Sco-” “Tessa.” They said at the same time.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, shocked that Scott was standing in the hallway.

“Andrew invited me. This is his apartment right?” Scott replied.

“Yeah, sorry come in,” she said as she stepped to the side.

“How do you know Andrew?” Tessa asked quietly, her blush spreading from her cheeks to her neck.

“We used to be on the same hockey team in college and had a few classes together. I finished a year before him, though, and for the next two years I was in Ontario helping my mom and aunt at the rink,” he explained, “what about you?”

“Kaitlyn and I have been roommates since our first year of university, so I met him when they started dating. So definitely not as interesting as yours,” Tessa laughed nervously.

“That's kind of sweet,” Scott told her.

As they both walked into the living room, everyone greeted Scott. Turns out they all met him already, except Kaitlyn – and technically herself, as far as the group knew. Tessa walked over to her best friend, her bottom lip getting destroyed from where she was biting it.

“Can I talk to you in the kitchen, please?” She whispered in her ear. Kaitlyn nodded in response and got up.

“What's up, Tess?” She asked when the two of them were in the kitchen.

“That's him,” Tessa whispered. Seeing Kaitlyn's confused face, she explained. “That's the Scott I

told you about.”

Realisation dawned on Kait's face. “OH. Tessa, this isn't a bad thing. It's shocking, but it's good. You get to talk to him outside of the shop, _if you want to,_ and if you don't, then you don't have to, okay?”

Tessa nodded, and gulped down some of her wine. When they talked back into the living room, Tessa retreated back to her seat, which happened to be between Liz and Scott.

“You okay?” Scott murmured.

“Yeah,” Tessa nodded, “just a little overwhelmed.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Why?” Tessa asked, confused.

“I'm presuming it's because of me,” Scott said quietly.

“Scott,” Tessa said. “I just wasn't expecting it, I'm happy that you're here, just a little shocked.”

“I'm glad that you're here too,” Scott smiled at her.

Andrew interrupted their quiet conversation. “So Scott, when are you heading home for the holidays?”

“I'm planning on leaving on Tuesday morning, why?” Scott asked, confused.

“Well, I was thinking, maybe you could bring Tessa with you,” Tessa stared at him as he spoke, “London is along the way and I'm sure she doesn't actually want to take the train.”

Scott turned to Tessa, “If you want to, it's okay with me, but I won't force you to, okay?”

Tessa only nodded in response, wheels turning in her head.

While the others continued to chat among themselves, Tessa turned her attention to Scott. “What did Andrew mean when he said you pass by London anyway?” She asked quietly.

“My family is from Ilderton, so whenever I drive back home I pass through the city,” he explained. “I honestly can't believe it hasn't come up in any of our conversations,” Scott admitted.

“Okay,” Tessa hummed. “Sorry that I have so many questions.”

“It's okay, Tess,” Scott told her, smiling softly.

By the end of the night, Tessa's head was on Scott's shoulder and her legs were tucked under her, Kaitlyn was asleep next to Andrew, Liz was wine drunk, and Jeremy tried to do the splits. Kaetlyn was also asleep.

“I'll drive you home, eh?” Scott asked Tessa.

“Mmm, okay.”

Only a short while later, he pulled up next to Tessa's building. “Tess. C'mon, wake up, we're here,” he shook her shoulder.

“No,” Tessa groaned. “Too comfy.”

“Alright, give me your keys,” Scott sighed. Wordlessly, Tessa reached into her bag and dug out her keys.

Scott opened her front door and helped her take off her jacket and shoes. “Give me two seconds okay? I'm going to get you some water for tomorrow.” Again, Tessa nodded. “Come on, let's get you to bed,” he murmured, placing his hand on her lower back.

The following morning, Tessa woke up uncomfortable. She quickly realised it was because she was still in last night's clothes. After drinking some of the water from the glass by her bed, she quickly showered and put on some comfortable clothes. Checking her phone, she saw the text Scott sent her last night. _“Hey, while you probably aren't hungover or anything, I still hope you feel okay :) I'm hoping to leave the city around 8am on tuesday morning if that's okay with you? Let me know!”_ She smiled at her phone before typing her reply. _“Morning! I feel okay, a little tired, how about you? Yeah, that sounds perfect! Thanks again for letting me tag along :)”_

Tuesday morning came much quicker than Tessa expected it to. After she and Scott agreed to meet outside of her apartment building at 8am the night before, she packed a few last things and went to bed early, surprisingly falling asleep easily. Her alarm woke her easily, and she couldn't help her excitement. Happy that she had everything she needed, and all the gifts for her family, she made her way out of her apartment, suitcase and tote bag in tow at 7:55am. A part of her was surprised that Scott was there already, but at the same time, she wasn't.

“Geez T, did you pack your whole apartment in here?” He asked as he put her suitcase into the trunk of his car.

Tessa blushed. “I may have gone overboard with the gifts for everyone,” she admitted.

“Me too,” Scott laughed, “It's fine though, I just use the excuse of not seeing everyone often,” Scott told her. Once they were settled in his car, he gestured to one of two coffee's in the cupholders. “I wasn't sure what you were feeling like today, so I just got you coconut milk mocha and a croissant. I personally don't think it's as good as the coffee I make, but it'll do.”

“Scott, thank you, you're so thoughtful,” Tessa murmured softly, reaching over to him and giving his shoulder a soft squeeze.

“Ah my precious,” she mumbled under her breath after taking a long sip of the coffee, causing Scott to bark out a laugh. While his reaction made her blush, Tessa coulnd't help but laugh too.

Sometime after they were out of the city, Scott noticed that Tessa was fighting sleep. “It's okay if you go to sleep, I know you don't love getting up early and you've had a stressful few weeks with school.”

In response, Tessa simply hummed, too sleepy to form sentences, and rested her head on the

window, using her scarf as a pillow.

Tessa woke up just as the car stopped. “Mm, where are we?”

“About 45 minutes outside of Toronto,” Scott replied. “There was a report on the radio about an accident further down the road, so I figured we could stop for food. The diner here has amazing burgers.”

“Oh that's a good idea,” Tessa agreed.

Once they were settled in a booth, a jug of water between them and a menu in their hards, Tessa spoke. “Are the portions really big?”

“Yeah, they're generous. I usually struggle eating a burger with fries, which I'm sure says a lot,” Scott replied.

“Hm, maybe we could share the fries?” Tessa asked shyly.

“Yeah, that works out perfectly,” Scott smiled at her over his menu. Tessa smiled back just as the waitress came over.

“Are you guys ready to order?” She asked kindly.

Scott nodded at Tessa, prompting her to order. “Can I get the beef burger with no fries please?”

The waitress nodded, “one beef burger, no fries,” she repeated, just to make sure. She turned to Scott.“And for yourself?”

“I'll have the same, but with the fries, please.”

“Okay that's perfect,” the waitress replied . “Would you like anything to drink or is water okay?”

“Water is perfect, thank you,” Tessa told her.

As they waited for their food, the two continued to chat. “I'm sorry if I'm overstepping,” Scott began, “but I can't get a moment from Saturday out of my mind. When I first came over, you seemed really overwhelmed, and I guess I'm really curious as to why? Did I do something wrong? Or make you uncomfortable? Because if I did, I'm sorry,” he rambled.

“Scott,” Tessa interrupted him, causing him to stop talking and look at her. “You didn't do anything wrong, or make me feel uncomfortable, okay?” She took a deep breath. “A few months ago, I broke things off with my ex-boyfriend Matthew, and it's been hard for me to trust again, I guess. The short version of the story is that he cheated on me, had been for the majority of our relationship.” It all came out in one breath. “Sorry, that's a lot to spill at once,” she blushed.

“Oh Tess, that's awful, I'm so sorry to hear that,” Scott replied, “I-”

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing over their burgers.

It was another 3.5 hours before they reached Tessa's mothers' house just outside of London. “Thank you for letting me tag along, and for carrying my bags up for me, and for the burger,” Tessa said, quickly kissing his cheek.

“You're more than welcome Tess,” he replied softly. “I was, um, I was wondering if you're free on the 27th or 28th?” He asked shyly.

“I don't think I have anything planned, why?” Tessa replied.

“I was thinking that we could hang out? Maybe grab lunch or something?”

“Like a date?”

“Yeah,” Scott smiled nervously.

“I would love to,” she told him.

“Really?” He asked, his entire face lighting up.

“Really,” Tessa smiled.

He grinned back at her. “I'll see you then so,” he kissed her cheek.

“You will,” she replied, “Happy Christmas Scott.”

“You too Tess.”

With that, he headed back to his car, and she opened the door to her mother's house.

On the evening of the 26th, she messaged him. _“Are you free right now?”_

“ _Yeah, what's up?”_

“ _I need to see you. Can I meet you in Ilderton?”_

“ _Is everything okay? Yeah, please drive safe.”_

“ _I think everything is fine. I will, I promise :) .. can I have your address?”_

Tessa was already pulling on her hat and scarf, her mother's car keys in her hand, when she got his reply.

“ _Thank you! I'll let you know when I'm outside x”_ she replied quickly.

After what felt like an eternity, Tessa pulled up outside of the house. She typed a quick message and sent it to Scott, and waited.

It wasn't long until her opened the passenger side door, and climbed inside the car. “What's going on Tess?”

“I think we were going to get partnered together but then I quit skating to go study at the National Ballet,” she got out.

“What?”

“I was Big Hands, Scott. The tiny girl at the rink with the with the too-big mittens.”

“Oh.” It was drawn out, as what she said fell into place in his mind.

“According to my mom, Carol was going to try partner us up, but I got an offer from the National Ballet and I took it, but it meant I had to quit skating.”

“Tess,” Scott's voice was full of emotion, his eyes shining with un-shed tears. He leaned over the center console and engulfed her into a hug, his head tucked into her neck.

“That's why the cake was so familiar, I had it before, but I couldn't place it. I started to ask my mom about it today,” Tessa told him.

“Since the first day I saw you, you looked so familiar. I can't believe I didn't realise, Tess. My mom has a picture of my brothers and me, and you and your sister in a frame on the wall in the hall.”

A laugh combined with a sob bubbled out of Tessa, and Scott decided that it's his favourite sound.

Eventually, they move to the swing on the front porch, a warm, fluffly blanket that Scott got from inside wrapped around them. They continued to chat about the vague memories they had of each other as young children, about what if's and could've beens.

“I should let you go back inside to spend time with your family,” Tessa said quietly.

Scott hummed. “We're still on for tomorrow?”

“Oh, we most definitely are,” Tessa murmured.

As he walked Tessa back to the car, the blanket was wrapped around them still.

“I know we haven't even been on our first date yet, but can I kiss you?” Scott asked, hazel eyes on her green ones.

In response, Tessa nodded softly. They both moved towards each other until their lips touched in a soft kiss. When they pulled apart, Tessa smiled brightly and giggled, the stars shining brightly above them.

“Merry Christmas, Scott.”

“Merry Christmas, Tess,” he replied, before kissing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing, hope you enjoy!

Tessa sighed as she let herself into Scott's apartment. She was only halfway through the semester and it was already kicking her butt. The stubborn headache that one of her classes brought on earlier still hasn't fully subsided and so Scott shooed her out of the coffee shop with a kiss to her lips and a promise that he'll be home with dinner within an hour.

With her brain fried and mind un-motivated, Tessa took off her glasses – she took her contacts out hours ago – and lay down on the couch. She mus have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, Scott was covering her with a throw blanket and kissing her forehead.

“Mm, what time is it?” Tessa mumbled.

“It's just gone 7:30, I didn't mean to wake you up,” Scott murmured, “how are you feeling?”

“Better, actually, I think the nap really helped,” Tessa replied happily, sitting up to peck his lips.

“I'm glad to hear that,” Scott smiled, “I hope you're in the mood for burgers, I didn't feel like going to the Thai place we like, traffic looked awful.”

“Burgers sound amazing right now,” Tessa grinned.

“Perfect, you stay here and I'll be back in a minute.”

“Are you sure?” Tessa asked, feeling bad, he must be tired from the long day at the shop.

“Yeah, it'll only take a minute anyway,” Scott called over his shoulder.

A short while later, both Tessa and Scott placed their empty plates on the coffee table, both feeling full and satisfied from their dinner. Scott pulled Tessa as close as he could and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

“You alright?” Tessa asked softly.

“Yeah, just tired, I think I might need to look into hiring somebody for the shop soon, I've started looking over it with my lawyer so everything is done as it should, but I really don't feel like interviewing a bunch of people,” he admitted.

Tessa looked up at him, “You'll be fine, I'll give you a hand going through applications if you'd like.”

“You're the best,” Scott mumbled, kissing her head.

“Ha, if you think so. It'll be nice to get a break from all these papers I need to write.”

Scott chuckled at her response, pulling her closer to him again as he picked up the remote to pick out a movie on Netflix. “Have you seen this?” He asked, going into “Dumb and Dumber.”

“I don't think so,” Tessa admitted. “I think Kait watched it with Andrew and they enjoyed it from what I remember.”

Not even halfway through the movie, Tessa noticed that Scott started dosing off.

“Come on, let's go to bed, we can finish the movie another day,” she murmured, pulling him to his feet.

“Will you stay?” He asked, his voice sleepy.

“Yeah, I will, but I have to go in the afternoon, I have a paper due next week and I really need to work on it,” Tessa murmured.

“Mm, okay,” Scott agreed, “least I still get cuddles.”

“We both win this situation mister,” Tessa giggled., kissing his cheek. “Teeth and bed, let's go,” she pulled at his hand.

Turns out, sleepy Scott is much like a child. It took a lot of effort to get him to brush his teeth and climb into bed, when he somehow managed to almost nod off again while brushing his teeth. He definitely needed to hire someone for the cafe as soon as possible; especially now that it was busier than it ever had been before with students using it for studying or meeting up there between lectures.

Saturday passed in a blur; Scott came over for dinner and then gave Tessa a foot-rub while she worked on her paper, made sure he saved the file when she fell asleep on the couch, and carried her to bed. He left her with message to let her know he'll bring lunch as soon as he's done at the cafe.

“I bring food!” He yells as he lets himself into the apartment.

“Ah I knew you were good for something!” Came Tessa's giggling reply. “Hi,” she murmured as he walked into the kitchen.

“Hey,” he replied, placing the food on the counter and wrapping an arm around Tessa's waist.

“I missed you,” she mumbled as she reached up to kiss him.

Scott chuckled against her lips. “I missed you too,” he mumbled with one last kiss to her lips before turning to get plates out of the cupboard.

“So, what did you get us?” Tessa asked, a curious look of wonder on her face.

“Well, you mentioned the other day that you were craving the Ceaser Salad from the place down the street so I got that, and because I know you're always hungry after you eat it, I have an extra cheeseburger, and for me, fries and a chicken wrap, along with the other cheeseburger,” he explained, taking the food out of the bag.

“Ah, you are the best!” Tessa exclaimed, hugging him from behind.

“I know,” Scott deadpanned. Tessa laughed at him, and with one final pat on his hip, she turned to get them drinks out of the fridge.

“Water okay? Or do you want something else?” She asked.

“Yeah, water's fine with me. Couch or kitchen?”

“Definitely the couch, my back is still killing me,” Tessa responded, grabbing the cutlery from the drawer and their drinks from the counter as Scott headed for the living room with their food.

“I'll give you a back rub after dinner,” Scott promised.

“Okay, so I got the Tiger Balm out of your medicine cabinet, can you-” Scott stopped short as he walked back into the living room to find Tessa already lying on her stomach with her shirt and bra off. “Never-mind,” he laughed, moving to straddle her legs. He rubbed the tiger balm all over her back and on her shoulders, and then applied pressure to Tessa's back with his hands.

“Uuggh, so good,” Tessa groaned into the cushion, “a little higher please.”

“Tess, the amount of knots in your muscles is insane,” Scott grumbled.

“I know,” Tessa sighed, “I hope that it'll get better once I submit all of my assignments and finals are over.”

“T, that's like eight weeks away,” Scott muttered, “you can't go on like this for that long.”

“I've done it before,” she replied after a beat.

“Tess...” Scott sighed, moving to her shoulders.

“I know,” Tessa murmured in response. With one hand, Scott stroked her cheek in response before moving back to massaging her shoulders.

A few minutes later, he leaned down to kiss her head. “All done babe,” he told her.

“Thanks, love,” Tessa smiled at him lazily. “Hoodie?” She tugged at his sleeve.

Chuckling, Scott took off his hoodie and gave it to her, moving to sit on the couch so Tessa could sit up and get dressed.

“Thanks,” she cuddled into him once she pulled the hoodie over her head.

“Always,” he replied, kissing her head.


End file.
